Abstente a las consecuencias de tus actos
by MIKAELA PHANTOMHIVE
Summary: Después de lograr su cometido haciendo se pasar por el que aun hoy en día es su primer y único amigo, haciendo que el amor de su vida se entregue a él, en alma y cuerpo a base de engaños como el que este joven de mirada azulina mucho más hermosa que el esplendoroso color del cielo, llevándose una sorpresa por esa noche de tiernas caricias que recibió por parte de su persona más ama
1. La verdad

**RESUMEN:**

Después de lograr su cometido haciendo se pasar por el que aun hoy en día es su primer y único amigo, haciendo que el amor de su vida se entregue a él, en alma y cuerpo a base de engaños como el que este joven de mirada azulina mucho más hermosa que el esplendoroso color del cielo, llevándose una sorpresa por esa noche de tiernas caricias que recibió por parte de su persona más amada, que no tiene sentimientos recíprocos hacia su persona. Y todos se preguntarán como una simple fiesta de disfraces había ayudado a este joven de cabello rubio.

…..

Pareja principal: Claude Faustus X Alois Trancy

Parejas secundarias:

Sebaciel

Grelliam

Undertaker x Grell

Advertencia de spolier:(solo habra coqueteo de parte de grell al ver los ojos de el albino )

 **NOTAS DEL CAPITULO:**

se que los que siguen mis historias querran matarme por no haber actualizado en meses pero para las amantes del Claude x Alois les traigo la historia del sensual y travieso alois y el estoico claude en el descubrimientos de los sentimientos por este lindo rubio revoltoso

 **TEXTO DEL FANFIC:**

Después de lograr su cometido haciendo se pasar por el que aun hoy en día es su primer y único amigo, haciendo que el amor de su vida se entregue a él, en alma y cuerpo a base de engaños como el que este joven de mirada azulina mucho más hermosa que el esplendoroso color del cielo, llevándose una sorpresa por esa noche de tiernas caricias que recibió por parte de su persona más amada, que no tiene sentimientos recíprocos hacia su persona. Y todos se preguntarán como una simple fiesta de disfraces había ayudado a este joven de cabello rubio.

…..

Que sucedería si de un día a otro, un chico rubio que creías perdido después de que te confesara sus sentimientos apareciera frente a ti con el estómago con el aspecto de un balón que este apunto de reventar.

Este era el caso de un joven azabache de mira cual, parecida al oro, que tenía frente suyo al chico que creía había desaparecido a causa de lo que había escuchado de los mismísimos labios del Prometido y primer amor de su hermano Sebastián.

*Flashback*

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, el solo tuvo el error de enamorarse de un bastardo sin corazón- decía un pequeño joven peliazul con un tono por demás colérico al que en ese momento era aún su prometido

Aunque de darte la razón en lo que dices de mi hermano, no debes alterarte de esa manera, podría darte otro ataque de asma- decía un azabache con un tono bajo tratando de tranquilizara su joven prometido

Lo que me menos me importa es mi salud, Alois está en algún lugar de quien sabe dónde, solo porque tu maldito hermano es tan estúpido como para ver que alguien lo ama rechazándolo solo porque no soy yo -decía el joven ojiazul sobando su cuello tratando de tranquilizarse mientras que era abrazado por su pareja

No tienes que preocuparte sé que tu amigo estará bien, tu sabes que él es una persona un poco impredecible, pero si buscarlo te hace sentir mejor hare lo posible para encontrarlo-comento el ojicarmín mientras levantaba el rostro de su joven prometido para besar su frente.

*Fin del Flashback*

Pov. Alois

Aun que me preocupa como reaccionaran ciel y los demás al verme así, pero por más que quiera no puedo seguir ocultándome y sobre todo a quien quiero engañar, pensando que podría dejar de ver a la persona que siempre he amado, aun con todos estos años de conocernos solo soy un simple desconocido en su vida. Y aunque en mis planes no estaba la opción de obligarlo, por las consecuencias que trajo consigo ese hermoso día en el que él me hizo el amor, aun cuando gracias por lo que le hice beber pensó que era su eterno amor no correspondido, mi único amigo ciel Phantomhive, logrando que yo este ahora en este estado, con el estómago del tamaño de una sandía madura después de 6 meses aislado en los recintos y apartados terrenos del que hoy en día es mi única familia Luka Macken, aunque lo que tenía planeado era tomarme un tiempo para pensar que hacer con lo que algunos llamarían problema, yo lo clasifico como un tesoro obtenido por el galante de Claude y aunque mi estadía fue prolongada no fue por gusto, ya que por ser hombre en este estado los extremos cuidados que recibía por parte de mi dulce hermano durante este tiempo son por la delicada situación en la que me encuentro.

Gracias al exhaustivo trabajo que hizo el novio de mi amigo, ciel logro dar conmigo tres meses después de haberme ido con mi hermano luka, donde fui inmediatamente bombardeado con preguntas por mi amigo la primera vez que se comunicó por teléfono conmigo y me duele ocultarle esto a ciel, aunque el primero que quiera que supiera esto fuera causante de que mi actual condición, no pensé que fuera el momento adecuado.

Y aun con todos esos pensamientos en mente, llevándome al presente donde yo después de un mes desde la última vez que hable con ciel, llegando a la mansión en la que él vive junto con Sebastián, no pensé que el destino estuviera en mi contra como para encontrarme a Claude viéndome con total confunción el abultado vientre de más de 7 meses de **EMBARAZO**

Aunque su expresión es comprensible además de que se han visto pocos casos como el mío, un hombre embarazado no es algo que vez todos los días, pero lo que no me esperaba era ver que este casi cae después de bajar uno de los escalones de la entrada al intentar ir hacia el jardín logrando hacer un estruendoso sonido al golpearse la cabeza con la puerta principal, haciendo que dejara escapar una leve risita mientras veía a mi amigo ciel corre hacia mí para después abrazarme mientras lo escuchaba decir incoherencias en un tono muy bajo.

Eres un idiota, y sobre todo un maldito gordo- decía el peliazul abrazando por el cuello a su amigo que solamente reía por el comportamiento tan infantil de su amigo

Siento haberte preocupado pequeñín- riendo al sentir como su amigo deshacía el abrazo para después cruzarse de brazos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

Aunque me alegra que regresaras, quiero una explicación de lo que te llevo a cometer tal estupidez de irte sin avisarme siquiera- decía el pequeño ojiazul mientras jalaba a su amigo al interior de la mansión.

*2 horas después*

Entonces me estás diciendo que en mi cumpleaños te acostaste con el maldito de Claude haciéndolo creer que era yo, y ahora esperas un hijo de ese bastardo- decía el peliazul mientras masajeaba su sien tratando de no gritarle a su amigo

Técnicamente ese sería el resumen de lo principal del asunto- sonriendo con nerviosismo comento el joven rubio viendo como su amigo tenía un tic en la ceja derecha- pero ve el lado bueno, muy pronto tendrás un sobrino con el cual comer dulces

Aunque sé que lo amas eso es demasiado Alois, estoy seguro que el padre de Claude cuando se entere querrá que ese idiota se case contigo- decía con irritación en su voz el más joven de este par.

Allí está el detalle de este asunto , esa era una de las razones por las que estuve con mi hermano, ya que el señor Faustus esta aliado con mi compañía no podía dejar que se enterara, tu sabes que él quería casarme con Claude cuando se enteró que yo tenía interés en Claude y yo con gusto lo habría hecho pero Claude se negó rotundamente a firmar los papeles de compromiso por que creyó que yo era un cualquiera al verme con mi hermano – decía el joven rubio desanimado al recordar lo que había comentado Claude el día que se enteró de su compromiso arreglado

Conociendo al señor Faustus él ya debe estar enterado, según entendido tendrás que casarte con el antes de que ese bebe nazca, ya que él prefiere que eso se efectué cuanto antes, además de que engaño a Claude para que firmara esos papeles, lo único que faltaría es tu firma- decía el peliazul con total normalidad los sucesos de los que se enteró en ese mes que no estuvo en comunicación con su rubio amigo

Ahh~ ese hombre sí que es un caso y yo que me había esforzado para no ser descubierto, bueno no me queda más que decirle a Claude él tiene que saberlo- decía desanimado al recordar a Claude para después con dificultad reincorporándose saliendo de la habitación del joven peliazul, llendo hacia el recibidor viendo a quien hacia su mundo temblar detrás de elque parecía haberlo seguido desde que salio de la habitación de el joven peliazul.

C-Claude no te había visto- sonriendo con nerviosismo veía hacia el piso-¿no nos escuchaste verdad? - temiendo por que la respuesta del azabache fuera afirmativa, el joven pelirrubio jugaba con sus dedos en clara señal de ansiedad

Decir que no lo hice seria estar diciendo mentiras- con un semblante serio el joven de anteojos se inclinó hacia el ojiazul deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos- Aunque no espere que mi presentimiento fuera cierto, pero viendo de cómo te encuentras debes pensar que no tomaría la responsabilidad después de saber que posiblemente ese mocoso que llevas dentro de ti es mío

El más joven de los dos no hacía más que tratar de soltarse del agarre de hombre frente a el- sé que eres alguien responsable Claude, pero yo no quiero que tú te obligues a estar conmigo solo porque voy a tener a tu hijo, sé que estuvo mal estar contigo a base de engaños, pero tú sabes que te amo – digo el ojiazul dejando escapar un par de lágrimas forzando una sonrisa – aun cuando tu pienses que soy una zorra, puta como tú quieras ponerlo, no importa cuánto me insultes oh hieras yo seguiré teniendo estos sentimientos por ti.

Suspirando con frustración el azabache soltó las manos del ojiazul haciendo que este mostrara una expresión de tristeza al ser soltado por el de ojos dorados, haciendo que el azabache frunciera el ceño para después poner sus manos sobre los hombres del mas joven- Aunque ni tu creas posible esto, aun cuando intente dejar de pensar esto, aunque mis recuerdos borrosos, yo logro recordar cuando nosotros dos estuvimos juntos, gracias a ese maldito afrodisiaco que me diste mis sentidos se desubicaron haciendo que terminara teniendo relaciones contigo

Y como te quería decir que gracias a ti, no eh dejado de pensar que habría pasado si de verdad te hubiera correspondido, ahora todo pensamiento en mi cabeza es un lio - tomando del mentón al más bajo acercándose a su rostro- y tu tendrás que abstenerte a las consecuencias de tus actos- dijo el joven azabache para después plantar un beso en los finos labios de un sorprendido rubio que al culminar el beso no hizo más que desmayarse en los brazos del que ahora es su futuro esposo.

NOTAS FINALES:

qué bonito es cuando una persona que creía no tener sentimientos por otra se siente confundido al principio:

Hola mis lindas Ladys y Lords sé que alguno de ustedes me extraño y que, aunque debería estar actualizando alguna de mis otras historias, estoy aquí deleitándolos con mi escritura de noob, espero que esta nueva historia sea del agrado de ustedes mi público conocedor del arte del fanfic. espero verlos en los reviews con opiniones y críticas constructivas hacia mi historia.

los quiere su condesa creo que favorita.

ATTE: Mikaela Michaelis Phantomhive


	2. Descubriendo

Anteriormente:

Y como te quería decir que gracias a ti, no eh dejado de pensar que habría pasado si de verdad te hubiera correspondido, ahora todo pensamiento en mi cabeza es un lio - tomando del mentón al más bajo acercándose a su rostro- y tu tendrás que abstenerte a las consecuencias de tus actos- dijo el joven azabache para después plantar un beso en los finos labios de un sorprendido rubio que al culminar el beso no hizo más que desmayarse en los brazos del que ahora es su futuro esposo.

…..

El más joven de este par no cabía en lo que acababa de pasar, el hombre al que ha amado desde hace años lo estaba besando y por si fuera poco el beso no era uno muy inocente ya que el joven ojiazul sentía como la lengua del mayor delineaba sus labios para que este le diera el paso, que aun cuando estaba confundido dejo que el mayor hiciera lo que quisiera, haciendo que el beso que en un principio estaba pensado para ser solo un simple roce termino en un beso donde los dos jugaban mutuamente con la lengua del contrario, que provoco en el menor de ambos que su rostro fuera pintado por completo de un carmín intenso, provocando un extraño sentimiento en el de ojos dorados haciendo que este rodeara la cintura del más bajo, tratando de pegarlo más hacia sí mismo aun cuando el estómago del pequeño rubio los hacia estar un poco separados.

Después de lo que parecieron segundo para este par, pero en realidad fueron varios minutos, separándose por la falta de aire dejando a ambos con la respiración agitada y aun rubio por demás mareado por la intensidad de aquel beso donde este solo tuvo la opción de sostenerse del que aun cuando el beso culmino seguía rodeándolo de la cintura, mientras este no tenía más opción que mirar hacia el suelo con vergüenza.

¿¡T-T-Tu acabas de besarme!?- decía con un tono consternado el joven rubio mientras tocaba sus labios, repitiendo cual grabadora descompuesta la palabra beso continuamente, mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver directamente al que lo tenía apresado de las caderas, haciendo que el color de su rostro aumentara por tener al de ojos dorado observándolo de pies a cabeza detalladamente

Aunque antes tenías una pequeña cintura, ahora una de las cosas que más resalta en ti es el tamaño de tu estomago- dijo el azabache dejando ver en la comisura de sus labios una leve inclinación de lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa.

Este pequeño rubio después de haber observado esa expresión en el rostro de su amado, tan solo sintió que de uno de los orificios de su nariz había salido una pequeña gota de sangre haciendo que este se cubriera rápidamente para evitar manchar el chándal que el azabache vestía.

Mientras que detrás de este par se encontraba una pareja que se encargaban de grabar lo que había acontecido entre ello en el pasillo de esa gran mansión dejando escapar un par de risitas, haciendo que su ubicación fuera descubierta por el mayor de todos.

Si tienen tanto tiempo para estar espiándonos, ¿porque no te encargas de darle un nieto a nuestro padre Sebastián? – dijo el joven oji dorado dirigiéndose hacia su hermano que salía de su escondite con el pequeño peliazul en brazos que parecía esconder una cámara tras su espalda-y aprender a vestirte por ti solo ciel-decía esta vez al consorte de su hermano, probando que este par enrojecieron por los comentarios del mayor.

Y-yo solo quería ver que intentabas hacerle a mi amigo ya que te vi seguirlo desde que salió de mi habitación- dijo el pequeño peliazul tratando de excusarse- y veo que tus intenciones fueron intensas completo el ojicarmín viendo a su pareja reírse por el comentario de este.

El oji dorado sin responder a lo dicho, solo giro el cuerpo del rubio para poner su barbilla sobre el hombro de este, para después rodear el estómago del más joven posicionando sus manos sobre el estómago de este, haciendo que el menor que había hecho disipar su sonrojo, haciendo que con ese simple gesto el color rojizo en el rostro del menor aumentara, provocando que por reflejo este cubriera sus propios ojos con sus manos.

El oji dorado sin hablar solo observaba como su hermano cargaba a su prometido al estilo nupcial Pue yo solo diré que él tiene que abstenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos- decía el azabache aun rodeando el estómago del rubio.


	3. las secuelas

(2543574530275819738759754)

Anteriormente:

El oji dorado sin hablar solo observaba como su hermano cargaba a su prometido al estilo nupcial Pue yo solo diré que él tiene que abstenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos- decía el azabache aun rodeando el estómago del rubio.

…..

Aunque el silencio que había entre estos era por demás tenso, una risa proveniente del joven peliazul hizo que el joven rubio empezara a temblar como una hoja mientras apretaba sus puños.

No saldrás bien parado de aquí Faustus- decía el más pequeño sonriendo de medio lado al ver la expresión que tenía su amigo, bajándose de los brazos de su pareja camina hasta donde se encuentran su amigo y el hermano de su novio.

Alois ven conmigo- extendiendo sus brazos el más bajo solo vio cómo su amigo rubio paso de los brazos del ojidorado a los suyos mientras que el mayor de entre todos lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Alois? - aun cuando el azabache mayor estaba enojado seguía confundido, ya que se preguntaba cómo es que el rubio se había zafado de sus brazos con tanta facilidad.

¿¡Que rayos quieres!?-decía por mas colérico el joven pelirrubio con sorna al oji dorado.

Aunque su tono no fue el usual tono dulce de siempre el único que había sido asustado por él, fue Claude que además de estar confundido por la expresión que tenía el joven rubio estaba confundido por el repentino cambio de humor en el que estaba Alois.

Tal parece que Alois en este momento no desea hablar contigo- sonriendo de medio lado, haciéndole una seña a su pareja para que acercara mientras el azabache frente a el fruncia el ceño intentando controlar su enojo al sentir el rechazo por parte del rubio.

Sebastián al estar detrás de su pareja puso sus manos sobre los hombros de este mientras miraba a su hermano.

Si nos disculpas llevaremos a Alois a su habitación- decía el ojicarmín a su hermano mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja que aun tenia a Alois afianzado a su consort

…..2 semana después…..

Aproximadamente desde la llevada de Alois la rutina diaria del joven Faustus había dado un vuelco con la compañía de un rubio con sus cambios hormonales, antojos y rabietas por ver su figura destruida por el tamaño de su estómago.

Aun cuando el mayor de los azabaches pensaba haber lidiado con todo lo referente al embarazo de su ahora esposo, gracias a las influencias del jefe de la familia, esta pareja tan inusual había tenido una ¨pequeña¨ celebración por su matrimonio y ustedes pensaran como pudo una boda celebrarse en menos de un mes, pues este suceso fue posible no solo con la ayuda de los conocidos de la familia sino también a la preparación anticipada por parte del padre de los dos azabaches que encantado al saber la aceptación por parte del rubio solo basto un par de llamadas de su parte para que este par estuviera a tal punto de solo firmar un par de papeles para que estuvieran casados.

Gracias a esto después de lo que fue una semana aproximadamente desde que el joven rubio dormía y convivía lo que podía con Claude que, aunque este se comportaba cariñoso con él, sus hormonas le había hecho pasar por muchas cosas al padre de sus hijos, exacto hijos.

Después de lo que había sido su octavo ultrasonido había descubierto que en lugar de tener un hijo tendría dos, pero para mantener la sorpresa no había querido saber el sexo de los bebes aun cuando su esposo había insistido en saberlo.

En el transcurso de las dos semanas que Alois había regresado al lado de sus amigos había recibido la visita de su hermano luka con el que habia dormido esa noche en vez de dormir al lado su esposo que enojado se resigno a que no habia obtenido plenamente la confianza del pelirrubio


End file.
